


Absolution

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns after the events of <i>Reichenbach.</i> John isn't exactly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolution (Three Years)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7829) by livia-carica. 



When the door opened, Sherlock forgot what he was going to say. He had been planning quite a few things, all of them well-thought out and well-rehearsed.  _Hello, John_ , he’d planned to say.  _I know this is quite unexpected, so I’ll understand if you need to sit down. I brought milk - I’ll make tea._

But when the door opened to the flat that wasn’t his, Sherlock took one look at John’s face and his mouth closed and he couldn’t say a word.

“Oh, God,” said John. “It’s not - you’re not-“

“But I am, John,” said Sherlock, and touched his hand to prove it. John’s face contorted in an emotion Sherlock couldn’t describe.

“You  _bastard!_ ” said John, turning and walking away and leaving the door open. Sherlock quickly went in and shut the door. “I thought you were  _dead!_  I saw you  _die_ _!_  I went to your funeral and I cried for  _three bloody years_ , Sherlock, and you only come back  _now?_ ”

“John…”

“I’d  _just_  started moving on,” continued John, apparently not hearing, “started  _healing,_  and you- you…” It seemed that John had forgotten what to say, too. He sighed and sank into a chair.

“John,” said Sherlock, and his voice broke. “I’m sorry.” And the dam holding back all the things he hadn’t said, wasn’t  _able_  to say for three years broke, too.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he got in the position he was in, or how long he stayed there, but when he blinked away his tears -  _and when did tears get there?_  - his face was buried in the rough wool of John’s jumper, his arms around him, and John’s hand was stroking his hair.

“It’s fine, Sherlock,” he was saying. “It’s all fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You all have to check out the amazing fanart that inspired this - this fic truly does not do it justice.


End file.
